Seven of Nine
Seven of Nine, Tertiary Adjunct of Unimatrix 01, more commonly referred to as Seven, is a former Borg drone, born Annika Hansen. She was assimilated into the collective at age six, but was liberated by the crew of the [[USS Voyager|USS Voyager]] in 2374. She returned to Earth with the starship in 2378. Early life Time on the Raven As a young child, Annika often stayed with her aunt, Irene Hansen. Her favorite treats were strawberry tarts. She was very strong-willed, and did not hesitate to tell her aunt if the tarts were not perfect. (VGR: "Author, Author") Annika's favorite color was red. (VGR: "The Gift") Annika's parents, Erin and Magnus Hansen, were scientists, pursuing their theories about the existence of the Borg. With a great deal of persuasion the Federation granted the Hansens the use of the [[USS Raven|USS Raven]], a small long range craft, so that they could further investigate the Borg. In 2354, they took their daughter, then aged six, along with them. As the Hansens grew closer to Borg territory they gathered a great deal of scientific data on the Collective, moving undetected through a Borg cube. However, this was abruptly ended in 2356 when they were finally noticed and assimilated. (VGR: "The Raven," "Dark Frontier") Life as a Borg Drone Seven spent the remainder of her childhood as a Borg drone. Seven was apparently present at the Battle of Wolf 359. She personally assimilated Humans, Klingons, Ferengi, Bajorans and Cardassians. (VGR: "Infinite Regress") :It is likely that Seven was placed in to a maturation chamber, perhaps explaining the age difference between Seven and Jeri Ryan. :The fact that the Borg may have sent vessels back to the Delta Quadrant with individuals assimilated at Wolf 359 is supported by VGR: "Unity" and to a lesser extent, "Survival Instinct." In early 2368, Seven, along with the Borg drones in her unimatrix, crash landed on a planet in the Delta Quadrant. The other drones, who were assimilated as adults, began to regain their identities upon being severed from the Borg Collective, but Seven was frightened as she knew of nothing else but life as a drone. She linked the other drones together into a temporary collective in order to supress their identities, and the unimatrix was rescued soon after. (VGR: "Survival Instinct") USS ''Voyager Torn from the collective During the Borg's brief war with Species 8472 in late 2373, the USS Voyager became trapped in between the two warring factions. Seeking an alliance to protect her crew, Captain Kathryn Janeway offered the Borg the technology behind modified nanoprobes which could be used in torpedo warheads as a weapon against their common enemy. The Collective assigned Seven to work with Janeway and Tuvok when they refused temporary assimilation. Seven, a number of other drones, and pieces of Borg technology were transported to the Voyager cargo bay when their cube was destroyed. Captain Janeway was severely injured, leaving Chakotay in command. Seven attempted to renege on their agreement, forcing Chakotay to decompress the cargo bay they had assimilated. Seven was the only drone to survive. With Captain Janeway back in command, Seven later used Borg technology to modify Voyager to use the weaponry and opened a quantum singularity into fluidic space and use the new nanoprobe weaponry to demonstrate to Species 8472 that they were now vulnerable. 8472 retreated, but Seven of Nine attempted to contact the Borg Collective and have Voyager assimilated. Chakotay, using experience gained from the Borg Cooperative several months prior, was able to break Seven's link to the Collective. Captain Janeway decided to keep Seven of Nine aboard, and the Doctor began to remove her rapidly deactivating implants. (VGR:"Scorpion, Part I" and "Part II") The transition to humanity was difficult for Seven of Nine. She appeared to accept the fact that she was severed from the Collective and helped the crew remove the Borg modifications, but tried to contact it at the first available opportunity. She was stopped by Kes and placed in the brig until the implants were mostly removed. The Doctor was able to restore most of her human appearance, but she still had some visible Borg technology left behind. Further attempts to remove the last of her Borg implants proved hazardous to her health. In addition, she needed to regenerate in the Borg alcoves left in the cargo bay. She was given a special uniform and also issued a combadge. (VGR: "The Gift") However, she did not want to begin using her real name, Annika Hansen. She preferred to be known as Seven of Nine, and accepted the shortened version of "Seven" at the suggestion of Captain Janeway. (VGR: "Day of Honor") As a former drone Seven retained considerable advantages over most humans. Her visual acuity was vastly superior, she possessed an eidetic memory and superior physical strength for a healthy human woman her age. (VGR : "The Gift", "Vis á Vis", "Tsunkatse") She was also much more resistant to injury and many forms of radiation, including chroniton (VGR: "Year of Hell, Part I") and subnucleonic. (VGR: "One") However, her implants could not process synthehol, and the substance actually worked as normal alcohol does on humans. (VGR: "Timeless," "Body and Soul") She was also still vulnerable to several types of telepathic influence. (VGR: "Waking Moments," "The Killing Game, Part I," "Bliss," "Workforce, Part I") Shortly after she was freed from the collective, Voyager neared B'omar space, the location of the crashed wreck of the Raven. A Borg homing beacon was still active and reactivated several of Seven's nanoprobes. They gave Seven an irresistible drive to find the source of the beacon. She escaped Voyager in a shuttlecraft and flew to the planet, discovering the ship and recovering several memories of her assimilation. (VGR: "The Raven") Scientific accomplishments on Voyager During her first few months on Voyager, Seven attempted to help the engineering crew modify the warp drive to generate transwarp conduits. The efforts failed, and almost cost Voyager its warp core in the process. (VGR: "Day of Honor") Along with Ensign Harry Kim, Seven of Nine designed and constructed the astrometrics lab, which trimmed several years off of Voyager's journey. The lab became an important asset to Voyager and was Seven's domain for the next four years. (VGR: "Revulsion," "Year of Hell, Part I") Seven developed a technique for using Borg nanoprobes to revive an individual who had been dead several minutes. It was used on Neelix in 2374. (VGR: "Mortal Coil") Seven discovered the Hirogen relay station and used it to find the [[USS Prometheus|USS Prometheus]] in 2374. (VGR: "Message in a Bottle") This later allowed Voyager to send messages to and from the Alpha Quadrant. (VGR: "Hunters") A team led by Seven adapted a Borg design to contain and destroy Omega molecules found in the Delta Quadrant in 2374. The molecules temporarily stablized while in the chamber, and Seven was the only witness to this event. (VGR: "The Omega Directive") Seven was part of the team which designed the Delta Flyer shuttlecraft in 2375. (VGR: "Extreme Risk") Seven assisted in the construction of the quantum slipstream drive installed aboard Voyager in 2375, and was at the ops station inputting phase corrections sent by the Delta Flyer, ahead of Voyager. When communication was lost between the two vessels, a signal from the future was transmitted to Seven's cortical implant with adjustments which collapsed the slipstream. (VGR: "Timeless") In 2376, Seven developed enhancements to her alcove in order to digest information collected by Voyager more efficiently. Essentially, the technology was designed to process information while she regenerated, and allowed her to make connections between various events. While it initially proved beneficial, allowing Seven to discover photonic fleas which had been degrading sensor efficiency and find out that a graviton catapult built by an alien named Tash employed a tetryon reactor like that of the Caretaker's array, it soon malfunctioned. Seven began drawing wild conclusions concerning Voyager's mission. She initally convinced Chakotay that Voyager's presence in the Delta Quadrant was intentional and a prelude to a joint Federation/Cardassian invasion, while later telling Captain Janeway that Chakotay was designing a Maquis rebellion using technology of the Caretaker to launch strikes on Federation and Cardassian targets. Seven then began to believe that Voyager was sent in order to retrieve her from the Borg Collective, and that she would be analyzed and dissected upon return to the Alpha Quadrant. She escaped from the Delta Flyer, but Captain Janeway was able to convince her that her alcove had caused the malfunctions, and that the conspiracy was a delusion. Seven returned to Voyager and the alcove was dismantled soon after. (VGR: "The Voyager Conspiracy") Moral conflicts Voyager rescued a Species 8472 individual from a Hirogen hunting party in mid 2374. Captain Janeway wanted to return the creature to its native fluidic space, but the Hirogen wanted to hunt and kill it. They threatened to destroy Voyager unless it was returned to their vessels. Seven felt that the 8472 individual should be surrendered in order to protect Voyager, but Captain Janeway disagreed, arguing that it was wrong to sacrifice another lifeform for their own personal gain. Seven still refused to help open a quantum singularity into fluidic space, and she was confined to the cargo bay. The Doctor needed nanoprobes to help treat the 8472, and Seven was ordered to bring them to the creature. At the same time, a Hirogen hunter broke free of Voyager's sickbay and attacked the 8472. Seven transported both the Hirogen and the Species 8472 to a Hirogen vessel, which then left Voyager alone. Janeway was not happy with Seven's conduct, and revoked most of her privileges until she proved trustworthy once again. Seven believed she was being punished for asserting her individuality and her personal beliefs, which the Voyager crew had fostered since she had been freed from the Collective. (VGR: "Prey") Voyager encountered Entharan weapons broker Kovin in 2374. Seven worked with him and viewed the weapons he offered to sell, but was very much uncomfortable around him. She later struck him in Engineering. With the Doctor's help, Seven recovered memories which suggested Kovin had assaulted her and stolen nanoprobes for use as weapons. Circumstancial evidence also supported her story, and Voyager tried to apprehend Kovin. It is later determined that her memories were simply ones from her time as a Borg drone mixed with experiences of Kovin. Unfortunately, Kovin was killed when Voyager tried to contact him and tell him of his innocence. Both Seven and the Doctor experienced deep remorse over contributing to Kovin's death. (VGR: "Retrospect") When the Omega particles were found, Seven held a certain fascination with them, since the Borg had tried several times, unsuccessfully, to stabilize the molecules. She believed they held the key to perfection and that she would be able to use the Borg research to stabilize the molecules. However, Captain Janeway believed it was too risky and the molecules were destroyed. They spontaneously stabilized shortly before being destroyed by Voyager. Seven witnessed this and experienced one of her first spiritual moments in the process. (VGR: "The Omega Directive") In 2376, Voyager docked at a Markonian outpost. While there, she encountered the group of drones which she had linked together eight years prior. They had since been liberated from the Collective, but were permanently linked due to Seven's modifications. They attacked Seven in order to find out what she had done to them, but were stopped by Voyager security. Seven later voluntarily linked with the drones to retrieve the memories of the crash, but further damage was caused when the link was broken. Even though the link was now broken, all but Seven were left comatose. They needed their neural implants removed, but it would only give them a month to live. They could be saved if reassimilated into the Borg Collective, but Seven decided that a brief life as an individual was much more valuable than eternal life as a drone, and she ordered the Doctor to remove the implants. The former drones were still upset about Seven's decision eight years prior, but understood why she did it and were grateful for their newfound freedom. (VGR: "Survival Instinct") Influence on the Borg While transporting back to Voyager in 2375, a malfunction caused nanoprobes from Seven's bloodstream to merge with The Doctor's mobile emitter. The nanoprobes quickly assimilated the advanced 29th century technology, and used genetic material from Ensign Mulchaey to create an advanced Borg drone, with the emitter at its core. The drone lacked Borg programming, giving Seven the opportunity to communicate with him. She named him One and attempted to teach him to be an individual, but he wished to learn more about the Borg. Attempts to prevent the Borg from detecting One failed and his attempts to modify Voyager's weapons to fight them proved insufficient. He transported aboard the Borg vessel, destroying it from within. His built-in shielding allowed him to survive the explosion but he was badly damaged and died in Voyager's sickbay. Seven mourned as if she had lost a son, crying for the first time. (VGR : "Drone") Later in 2375, Voyager's crew prepared for a daring raid on a damaged Borg Sphere in order to steal a transwarp coil and substantially shorten their journey home. Seven was contacted by the Borg Queen, who revealed that she had set a trap for Voyager and its crew would be assimilated if she did not return to the Collective. Seven reluctantly agreed, learning that she was deliberately granted her freedom as part of a larger plan to assimilate humanity. Seven resisted the Queen's attempts to convince her to develop a nanoprobe virus and was eventually rescued by Voyager's crew. (VGR : "Dark Frontier") In late 2376 she discovered that she was one of a few Borg with a certain genetic mutation that allowed them to retain their invididuality while regenerating, inside of an artificial construct known as Unimatrix Zero. Freed from the Collective, she was once again contacted by the others inside. They were on the verge of being discovered and needed her help. With some assistance from Voyager's crew, the drones were given the ability to retain their individuality outside of the construct. This allowed them to launch an open revolt against the Collective, plunging the Collective into civil war. (VGR : "Unimatrix Zero, Part I and Part II") Identity crises When the Hirogen overtook Voyager in 2374 and used its crew and holodecks to conduct hunts, Seven was assigned the identity of Madamoiselle le Neuf in the French Resistance simulation. The Doctor was able to modify her Borg implants and restore her real identity without the Hirogen knowing. She worked with the Doctor and Ensign Kim to stage a counterstrike against the Hirogen and restore the identities of the rest of the crew. (VGR: "The Killing Game, Part I") Seven later developed a photonic grenade which disabled holographic activity on part of the ship, a crucial event which allowed Captain Janeway to defeat the leader of the Hirogen and return control of the ship to the Starfleet crew. (VGR: "The Killing Game, Part II") Seven was stricken with something akin to a multiple-personality disorder in 2375 when Voyager neared a vinculum infected with a computer virus by Species 6339. Several personalities, including several Starfleet officers, a Klingon warrior, a Vulcan official, a Krenim scientist, a Ferengi trader, a scared young girl, and a woman trying to find her son aboard the [[USS Melbourne|USS Melbourne]] at the Battle of Wolf 359 emerged. These turned out to be personalities of individuals assimilated by Seven, and it was soon made clear the malfunctions in her implants were precisely what Species 6339 wished to inflict on the rest of the Collective. The personalities began to take over Seven, and her own personality was lost. Tuvok was able to use a Vulcan mind meld to find Seven's individuality and the vinculum was deactivated. (VGR: "Infinite Regress") In 2377, Voyager's crew was forced to abandon ship after hitting a subspace mine. They were rescued by rogue elements of the Quarren, and had their identities reassigned in order to supply labor and fill a shortage on the Quarren homeworld. Seven started to use her real name, Annika Hansen, and was given a job as an efficiency monitor in a power distribution plant, working with several other Voyager crewmembers including Captain Janeway, Tuvok, and B'Elanna Torres. Her Borg desire for perfection made her perfectly suited for the job, and she was often overzealous in chastising workers. The identity reassignment did not completely work on Tuvok, and he began to remember his former life, including Seven of Nine. He mind melded with her, causing memories of her life on Voyager and as a drone to resurface. (VGR: "Workforce, Part I") As the flashbacks continued, Annika investigated Tuvok's records further. She believed there was a connection to the disappearance of Torres, who had been rescued by the remaining Voyager crew, ans Annika later learned that Tuvok had accessed files of most of the Voyager crew, including Janeway and Torres. She discovered the inconsistency that many new workers from the same species began work on the same day, which was unusual during a labor shortage. Additionally, they were all brought through the Neuropathology division, although none of the workers remembered this. She later visited the Neuropathology division complaining of the flashbacks. While there, she uses the computers to learn that an apparent outbreak of Dysphoria Syndrome was actually part of a coverup masterminded by a Quarren doctor called Kadan, to hide the fact that Voyager's crew and many others had been abducted. This confirms the story Chakotay had told to Captain Janeway, and Annika and a Quarren official, Yerid, went to the hospital in order to prevent Kadan from using the reassignment technique on Chakotay and Tuvok. They succeed, and the entire Voyager crew is transported back to the ship. The Doctor was successful in restoring the identities of the entire crew. (VGR: "Workforce, Part II") Personal development Initially, after her release from the Collective, Seven retained much of her former drone personality. She was harsh towards the rest of the crew and often disobeyed Captain Janeway's orders when she felt they were incorrect. However, as time went on she gradually formed a close bond with the others, especially with The Doctor, Tuvok and Janeway herself. (VGR: "The Gift") During her time with the Borg, Seven became used to the billions of voices that made up the Collective. After she was separated from them, she found solitude distressing. It became more apparent when Seven was left with the Doctor to watch over Voyager as it went through a radioactive Mutara class nebula. When the Doctor's program went offline, she was alone in command of Voyager. Her implants began malfunctioning, and she saw convincing hallucinations of an alien named Trajis Lo-Tarik and the Voyager crew, seriously hurt by the affects of the nebula. She was able to ignore the illusions and eventually save the Voyager crew after the ship's systems began to malfunction as a result of the nebula's radiation. After this experience, Seven joined a group in the mess hall for the first time. (VGR : "One") Although she began to accept her humanity, Seven was still not completely eager to return to the Alpha Quadrant, and became apprehensive when opportunities presented themselves. (VGR: "Hope and Fear") Her reluctance actually proved lifesaving for the Voyager crew in 2375 when the ship was nearly ingested by a bio-plasmic organism. She was one of the only crewmembers not affected by its illusion of a wormhole back to the Alpha Quadrant. Despite the crew's attempts to place her into stasis, she was able to join forces with the Doctor and an alien named Quatai to free Voyager. (VGR: "Bliss") At first, Seven found holodecks a pointless endeavor. She reluctantly took part in Janeway's Leonardo da Vinci simulation, but believed it to be a waste of time. (VGR: "The Raven") Later, however, she visited many of Tom Paris's programs, including The Adventures of Captain Proton where she played Constance Goodheart to Paris's Captain Proton. She still saw the program as frivolous, and quickly disabled Satan's Robot instead of playing along with the storyline of the program. (VGR: "Night") In 2376, she visited the Fair Haven program. By this time, she engaged the holographic characters in conversation and participated in the fantasy. (VGR: "Fair Haven") She and the Doctor attended a screening of Attack of the Lobster People in a recreation of the Palace Theater in 2377. (VGR: "Repression") Also 2377, Seven created a holographic simulation of Voyager in order to improve her social abilities. In the program, her Borg implants had been permanently removed, she was given a Starfleet science uniform, and also crew quarters. She also explored a romantic relationship with Chakotay while in the program. She began running the program excessively, interfering with her duties. (VGR: "Human Error") Relationships Family Seven began to read her parents' journals from their mission aboard the Raven, as these were her only link to her parents. She encountered the drone which was originally her father while held captive by the Borg in 2375. He may have been destroyed along with the Borg Queen's diamond. (VGR: "Dark Frontier") Seven was present for some of the conversations the Voyager crew had with families after two-way communication was established in 2377. She was reluctant to contact her aunt, but the experiences of the crew convinced her it would be worthwhile. Irene was overjoyed to speak with her, but Seven was slightly uncomfortable when Irene used her real name, Annika. (VGR: "Author, Author") Friendships Kathryn Janeway Captain Janeway made the decision to sever Seven of Nine from the Collective. She helped her through the difficult transition to humanity in 2374, trying to force memories of her life as Annika Hansen to surface. (VGR: "The Gift") Janeway also tried to tutor Seven in the arts and further cultivate her humanity. (VGR: "The Raven") When Voyager believed that Starfleet had sent the [[USS Dauntless|USS Dauntless]] to bring the crew home in late 2374, Seven did not want to return with the crew. She requested to remain in the Delta Quadrant, possibly returning to the Borg Collective. Janeway was dismayed that Seven had not found an appreciation for her new life in the year she spent aboard Voyager. Later, the ship was found to be a fake created by Arturis in order to deliver the Voyager crew to the Borg. While trapped aboard the ship, Seven confessed to Captain Janeway that she was thankful for her individuality and was not eager to return to the Collective. (VGR: "Hope and Fear") In 2375, Seven inadvertently helped the Doctor recover memories of Ensign Ahni Jetal, erased from his database when they caused problems with his ethical subroutines. Captain Janeway intended to erase the memories once again, but Seven voiced concern. She felt that erasing the Doctor's memories would essentially mean turning a blind eye to his development as an individual. Seven admitted that she saw Janeway as a role model, but began to question that image after her treatment of the Doctor. This gave Janeway more to think about, and she decided to restore the memories to the Doctor. (VGR: "Latent Image") B'Elanna Torres Voyager engineer B'Elanna Torres was distrustful of Seven, and the two came to blows several times during Seven's early days on Voyager. Torres believed Seven was cold, rude, and acted like the crew of Voyager were Borg drones. She told Chakotay that she did not want to be held responsible if she and Seven got into a physical altercation. (VGR: "Message in a Bottle") Seven studied Torres and later-husband Tom Paris during their courtship, even noting the times when the two had sexual relations. Upon discovering this in 2375, Torres was quite incensed. (VGR: "Someone to Watch Over Me") By 2377, the two grew more comfortable with each other. B'Elanna comforted Seven when she was faced with death after her cortical node malfunctioned, telling her that she made valuable contributions to the crew of Voyager. (VGR: "Imperfection") To B'Elanna's shock, Seven presented her with a baby shower present and complimented her on her hair. (VGR: "Human Error") Naomi Wildman Naomi Wildman, the first child born aboard Voyager, held a fascination with Seven, and began following her in early 2375. Seven was initially annoyed with her, and disapproved of Naomi's study of Borg species designations. While Seven was experiencing problems due to contact with the infected vinculum, one of the personalities to emerge was that of a small child. She played kadis-kot with Naomi, to Naomi's delight. After the crisis was resolved, Seven decided to instruct Naomi in astrometrics, giving her several star charts and species information to study. Seven also requested a game of kadis-kot with Naomi. (VGR: "Infinite Regress") They became friends, going to lunch or playing games of kadis-kot. (VGR: "Survival Instinct," "The Voyager Conspiracy") Surrogate motherhood In 2376, Seven became a temporary mother figure to a group of children who Voyager had discovered aboard a derelict Borg vessel. She cared for the children - named Icheb, Mezoti, Rebi and Azan - until the latter two were returned to their own people in 2377 along with Mezoti. (VGR: "Collective", "Child's Play", "Imperfection") Seven was frustrated with her initial attempts to tutor the children. She designed a rigid schedule for their activities, enacting serious punishment when they failed to adhere to the schedule. They rebelled against the restrictions, and an exasporated Seven told Chakotay she no longer wished to supervise them. He made her realize that while consistency is important, children also need spontaneity. Her efforts were much more successful once she made allowances for that. (VGR: "Ashes to Ashes") Icheb After discovering that he had been genetically engineered as a weapon against the Borg, the eldest of the children, Icheb, remained with Voyager and he and Seven formed a close relationship. (VGR: "Child's Play") Icheb expressed a desire to apply for Starfleet Academy admission, and hoped Seven would speak to the captain about having Commander Tuvok teach him preliminary courses. Around this time, Icheb donated his own cortical node when the failure of Seven's jeopardized her life. She initially refused to accept his help, placing his safety above her own despite his research showing that he was far more likely to survive the loss of the node than she was. (VGR: "Imperfection") Romance Harry Kim had a crush on Seven, and she misinterpreted his intentions shortly after joining Voyager. (VGR: "Revulsion") The crush was painfully obvious to the rest of the Voyager crew as well. (VGR: "Revulsion," "Hunters") She seduced him in a dream caused by aliens encountered in 2374. (VGR: "Waking Moments") Under the Doctor's tutelage, Seven first explored true romance in 2375. She chose engineering crewmember William Chapman after determining that their interests were compatible. However, Seven's directness was too overbearing for Chapman, and the date ended up in disaster when Seven tore a ligament in his arm. (VGR: "Someone to Watch Over Me") In 2377, Seven was distressed to discover that the Borg had deliberately programmed the implants of their drones to shut down in the event that the drone began to experience strong emotion, thus killing the drone. The Doctor believed he could remove the affected implant, but Seven refused treatment. By early 2378, she changed her mind, and she underwent the surgery. (VGR : "Human Error", "Endgame") Axum While Seven was assisting the drones of Unimatrix Zero, she mainly dealt with a man named Axum, who she had had a romantic relationship with within Unimatrix Zero while she was still a drone. The relationship sparked again, strengthening her resolve to help those within the Unimatrix. However, Seven was distressed to discover that Axum was on a vessel on the other side of the Quadrant, making it impossible to contact him again. (VGR : "Unimatrix Zero, Part I and Part II") The Doctor The Doctor was responsible for the removal of Seven's implants, and also conducted her weekly maintenance sessions. He also took it upon himself to teach Seven social behavior, using the same interpersonal relationship exercises Kes once practiced with him. (VGR: "Prey") Later, he created a holodeck simulation of Voyager for her to become more comfortable with large social gatherings. (VGR: "One") While under the influence of synthehol, Seven told the Doctor and several other Voyager crew that she considered them all "very good friends." (VGR: "Timeless") The Doctor encouraged Seven to explore romantic relationships in 2375, coaching her in the basics of dating and grooming. He also discovered her singing voice, and the two sang a duet of "You Are My Sunshine." He was partially motivated by a wager made with Ensign Paris, who believed that Seven would not be able to bring a date to a reception planned aboard Voyager without making a scene. Although Seven's date with Lieutenant Chapman ended up in disaster, she attended the reception with the Doctor, and charmed the guests with a toast to individuality. However, she was hurt to discover that the Doctor's help was due to the bet. At this point, the Doctor found himself falling in love with Seven, but refused to admit it to her. He tried to apologize to her, but she came to him first and said she no longer needed the lessons in romance because there were no suitable mates aboard. The Doctor was very disappointed that Seven did not reciprocate his feelings. (VGR : "Someone to Watch Over Me") In 2376, the Doctor was stranded aboard the [[USS Equinox|USS Equinox]] along with Seven, and the crew disengaged his morality subroutines to extract activation codes for their warp drive from Seven's cranial implants, which would leave her mentally disabled. The Doctor almost went through with the procedure, but Captain Rudolph Ransom stopped him. He apologized to Seven for the incident, and she held no ill-will towards him. (VGR: "Equinox, Part II") The Doctor created a subroutine for daydreaming in early 2376. Seven featured prominently in several fantasies, either serving as a damsel in distress or competing with other female Voyager crewmembers for the Doctor's affections. He even fantasized about painting her in the nude. When the fantasies began to overrun his program, his mental activity was tied into the holodeck, allowing Seven to see what he had been daydreaming. She did not take offense, but after she kissed him following Captain Janeway's announcement that the Emergency Command Hologram subroutines would be developed, she made it clear that it was simply a platonic gesture. (VGR: "Tinker, Tenor, Doctor, Spy") While Ensign Kim, Seven, and the Doctor conducted a routine survey onboard the Delta Flyer in 2377, they were captured by a race known as the Lokirrim. The Lokirrim had waged war against holographic lifeforms who rebelled against Lokirrim rule, and as a result, banned all holographic activity within their borders. Seven transferred the Doctor's program to her cortical implant in order to hide him from the Lokirrim and prevent him from being decompiled. In the process, the Doctor took control of Seven's motor abilities, and was essentially trapped in her body. The Doctor tried to engineer an escape by cultivating a relationship with a Lokirrim official, Ranek, but the new sensations of taste and emotion were too tempting for the Doctor. He ended up overindulging in several foods and causing pain to Seven. Ranek later called Seven to the ship's bridge with the intention of setting up a romantic liaison. Although the Doctor was able to see his command codes, Ranek attempted to kiss him in Seven's body, which was not reciprocated. Shortly afterward, he went to complain about the incident to Jaryn, a crewmember the Doctor had been working with to treat injured Lokirrim crew. The Doctor became sexually aroused when Jaryn gave Seven a neck massage. Both incidents greatly irritated Seven, and once the Doctor had been returned to the mobile emitter they got into an argument about the values of indulgence while in the Lokirrim holding cell. However, Kim manages to return the subject to escape, and the Doctor and Seven work together once again to transmit a distress signal to Voyager. The Doctor is downloaded back into Seven's implants, and is able to convince Ranek to join her on a "second date." They knock him out at the first available opportunity, and transmit a message to Voyager including the ship's command codes. Their plan is discovered by Jaryn, and Seven is taken captive. After Voyager arrives, Seven returns the Doctor's program to the mobile emitter and they escape. Upon their return to the ship, Seven decided that the Doctor had a point about her restraint with pleasures such as food. She brought a meal to sickbay and described the sensations of eating it to the Doctor, allowing him to experience it vicariously. (VGR: "Body and Soul") When the Doctor's rights as an individual came into question, Seven testified at the hearing conducted with Starfleet Command. She spoke highly of the Doctor, appreciative of his efforts to develop her individuality. (VGR: "Author, Author") In 2378 when the Doctor believed he was about to die, he finally admited his feelings for her, and was embarrassed when he survived. (VGR: "Renaissance Man") The Doctor was also crestfallen when he learned Seven had begun to date Chakotay. (VGR: "Endgame") Chakotay Like many of the crew, Chakotay was distrustful of Seven during her first year on board. He questioned Captain Janeway when she chose to leave Seven in control while the ship transversed the Mutara Nebula. (VGR: "One") Chakotay was interested in the early history of space exploration, and jumped at the chance to retrieve the Ares IV command module from a graviton ellipse encountered by Voyager in 2376. Seven saw this fascination as dangerous, and she was proven right when the Delta Flyer, sent to retrieve the module, was trapped in the ellipse. She was upset with Chakotay, but her attitude changed when she beamed over to the command module to retrieve a component to repair the damaged Flyer. Chakotay told her to savor the moment and recover as much history as possible. She replayed Lieutenant John Kelly's logs, and was touched by his devotion to duty. She had his body beamed back to the Flyer and spoke in admiration of Kelly at his funeral aboard Voyager. (VGR: "One Small Step") Seven considered a romantic relationship with Chakotay in 2377. In her holodeck simulation of Voyager, Chakotay became her love interest, and she went on several dates with him. To her embarrassment, the Doctor learned of the simulation when she collapsed on the holodeck due to her malfunctioning implant. (VGR: "Human Error") After the implant was removed, Seven was free to become involved with the real Chakotay, and the two began dating in 2378. Neelix gave Seven ideas for dates. (VGR: "Endgame") Alternate timelines and events In 2374, most of Voyager's crew was duplicated by a mimetic lifeform known as the "Silver Blood." (VGR: "Demon") The crew eventually built a duplicate of Voyager as well and left the Class Y world. They began to forget their origins and ultimately started to believe that they were the real Voyager crew and set a course for the Alpha Quadrant. By mid 2375, they had developed an enhanced warp drive and were closer to the Alpha Quadrant than the real Voyager. At the wedding of that ship's Tom Paris and B'Elanna Torres, Seven caught the bouquet. Shortly following this event, the enhanced warp drive began to degrade the structure of the ship and the crew, as it was harmful to the "Silver Blood." Captain Janeway decided to continue to the Alpha Quadrant in spite of this discovery, and did not attempt to locate a Class Y planet until many of the crew had succumbed to the degredation and the ship was severely damaged. Seven was one of the last crewmembers to degrade, and she attempted to build a message beacon out of non-affected materials to launch and hopefully be recovered. The beacon was later destroyed after the launch mechanism failed, and the Voyager disintegrated just as the real Voyager caught up to it. (VGR: "Course: Oblivion") Sometime in the 29th century, Captain Braxton, of the Federation timeship [[USS Relativity|USS Relativity]], went back to 2371 and planted a temporal disruptor on Voyager in order to destroy it. The crew of the Relativity recruited Seven of Nine from late 2375 to help find the device because her ocular implant was capable of detecting it. Seven was altered in order to look human, given a blue Starfleet uniform, and sent to several time periods to pursue Braxton. Unfortunately, the side effects of the time travel were detrimental, and Seven died twice before discovering that Braxton was responsible. Further complicating matters, the timeline was contaminated by Seven's presence twice in the year 2371 and once in 2375, shortly before Seven was taken. Eventually, Braxton was apprehended and Captain Janeway helped repair the timeline by stopping Braxton before he ever had the chance to plant the disruptor. Slightly confused, Seven and Janeway were returned and reintegrated to the year 2375 and instructed not to tell of their experiences under order of the Temporal Prime Directive. (VGR: "Relativity") When Voyager was fractured into several different time periods upon encountering a spatial rift in 2377, the cargo bay was reverted to 2374 when the Borg first transported onto Voyager. Chakotay was the only crew member not affected, and contacted Seven of Nine of this time period. She designed a plan to use a chroniton field to bring the ship back into temporal sync. She later helped the Voyager crew retake Main Engineering from Seska in 2373. (VGR: "Shattered") In an alternate timeline occuring shortly after Voyager's first encounter with the Krenim in 2374, Seven developed a temporal shielding technology which protected the ship from the Krenim chroniton torpedoes as well as alterations in the timeline caused by Annorax's temporal weapon ship. The shield was perfected when she deterimined the exact phase variance of an intact torpedo lodged in Voyager's hull, found while making repairs to Voyager's badly damaged systems. The torpedo detonated while Seven and Tuvok were nearby. Although Seven was unharmed, Tuvok was blinded. She assisted him in daily tasks aboard Voyager, as surgery to correct the blindness was impossible in Voyager's state. When Voyager's crew was forced to share quarters due to power failures, she shared quarters with Ensign Brooks. Seven found living with her difficult, as her personal habits were "chaotic." Seven remained aboard Voyager when most of the crew abandoned ship. (VGR: "Year of Hell, Part I") Seven later helped fit temporal shielding to the Mawasi fleet. The timeline was eradicated when Voyager collided with the temporal weapon ship, erasing it from history, along with any events caused due to the existence of the weapon ship. (VGR: "Year of Hell, Part II") In another alternate timeline created when the USS Voyager used quantum slipstream drive in 2375 but rode it all the way to the Alpha Quadrant, the ship crash landed on an arctic planet, killing its entire crew. Harry Kim and Chakotay, who had survived the trip in the Delta Flyer, spent fifteen years trying to locate Voyager. They developed a plan to use a Borg interplexing beacon to transmit the correct variance to Seven of Nine in the past and therefore alter history. They stole the Delta Flyer and took it to Voyager, needing Seven's cranial implant and the Doctor's expertise. Seven was located on the bridge and the reactivated Doctor removed her cranial implant, attaching it to the beacon. The first attempt to send the correction directly to her cranial implant failed, and Voyager was still destroyed. Kim then sent another correction, designed to collapse the slipstream, shortly before the Flyer was destroyed by the [[USS Challenger#USS Challenger (NCC-71099)|USS Challenger]]. The new plan worked, and Voyager was saved. (VGR: "Timeless") In yet another alternate timeline erased due to the actions of Admiral Kathryn Janeway, Chakotay and Seven were married aboard Voyager in the 2380s. However, Seven is killed on an away mission before Voyager returns home, and Janeway blamed herself for her death. This was a major motivation for her to travel back to 2378 and alter the past to bring Voyager home in that year. (VGR: "Endgame") In the 31st century simulation of Voyager at the Kyrian Museum of Heritage, the incomplete records from Voyager's visit in 2374 painted the crew as murderers and savages. Seven, still with full Borg implants, was the leader of a group of Borg aboard Voyager who were sent to assault several Kyrians. This simulation was corrected after the reactivation of a backup copy of Voyager's EMH from the EMH backup module stolen during the ship's visit. (VGR: "Living Witness") Miscellaneous Seven's first real food was chadre'kab. (VGR: "The Raven") She also developed a fondness for strawberries, left over from her childhood. (VGR: "Author, Author") In the Doctor's [[USS Vortex holonovel|USS Vortex]] holonovel, Seven's alter ego was a former drone named "Three of Eight." She was the only person aboard the Vortex who spoke in defense of the Doctor, and helped him escape after he was arrested for expanding his program. She pleaded with Captain "Jenkins" to prevent the Doctor's program from being decompiled, calling it a crime that individuals like the Doctor were not appreciated. When Tom Paris temporarily rewrote the program, the character became "Two of Three." Paris made light of the Doctor's obvious crush on Seven by making the holographic doctor in his program chauvanistic. The EMH character used a Klingon aphrodesiac on "Two of Three," causing her to react positively to his affections. (VGR: "Author, Author") :Seven's infamous costume began as a silver version in VGR: "The Gift," which was also used in VGR: "Day of Honor" and "Revulsion." It was retired because the material was too restrictive for actress Jeri Ryan to move, and the collar cut off her airway when she sat down. A new less-restrictive brown uniform, featuring a a lower neckline, debuted in VGR: "The Raven," and a variant with a small collar was seen in VGR: "Scientific Method." A cobalt blue costume with grey shoulders and arms was first seen in VGR: "In the Flesh" but was replaced by an all-cobalt version in VGR: "The Disease." A plum colored outfit was first seen in VGR: "Dark Frontier." Chronology * 2348: Born to father Magnus Hansen and mother Erin Hansen * 2354: Embarks on a scientific journey to study the Borg together with her parents aboard the USS Raven * 2356: Is assimilated by the Borg along with her parents * 2373: Serves as an intermediary between the Borg Collective and the [[USS Voyager|USS Voyager]]. * 2374: Is separated from the Collective by Kathryn Janeway and Chakotay and begins new life on Voyager. * 2376: Helps to free members of the rogue Unimatrix Zero, thereby igniting an internal Borg resistance movement. * 2376: Becomes a surrogate mother to four former Borg children, Rebi, Azan, Mezoti and Icheb. * 2377: Begins a romantic relationship with Chakotay. * 2378: Returns to the Alpha Quadrant with Voyager.